


keep the lights off

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymous Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Little Red, running with the wolves,” she sneered at Lydia, coming out from the darkness.  “Don’t you know little girls shouldn’t play with wild animals?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep the lights off

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt: #2; anonymity.

Lydia didn’t think much of the tall, fierce woman from the alpha pack when she saw her lurking in the shadows.  She didn’t take much stock in supernatural creatures anymore; they were all the same after a while.  Pompous, power-hungry, and dangerous.

But then the alpha spoke.

“Little Red, running with the wolves,” she sneered at Lydia, coming out from the darkness.  “Don’t you know little girls shouldn’t play with wild animals?”

*

(Lydia knew that voice.  Six months prior, a dive bar two towns away, a fake ID tucked in her purse.  Another scream, another sleepless night, looking for something quick and easy to take her mind off the things she knew nothing about.

“What’s your name, lovely?” the woman sat down next to her in a tight dress and boots, all dark hair and eyes. 

Lydia finished her drink.  “Just call me Red.  Now take me to your place.”

The woman fucked like an animal, primal and hard, sweat rolling down her back and gathering under Lydia’s fingernails.  She fucked Lydia on the couch, their dresses rucked up, her fingers curling deep inside Lydia until Lydia cried from it.

The woman never took off her boots.)

*

“I knew you were a firecracker,” the woman said, eyeing Lydia like she was a prize to be won.

“You don’t know shit,” Lydia hissed, and opened her mouth to scream.


End file.
